paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost and Found: SmokyXKailey pups
Future Generation: SmokyXKailey Smoky and Kailey's three future pups: Trapper, the oldest boy pup, his little sister Faith, and their little brother Dodge. Trapper dreams of someday becoming a police pup like his dad and Faith, who heard about Bandit's "Stray Pup Sanctuary", dreams of taking over the sanctuary and helping pups who don't have a home. Dodge can't decide what he wants to be when he grows up. Trapper likes to tease his little sister by hiding her toys on here but usually confesses the location of the toy when Faith tickles his belly. All three pups look up to their bigger cousins (Sage, Aurora, and Winter) and try to tag along with them when they go out to play. Trapper likes to have guy time with Smoky and Rocky whereas Faith likes to just play with her toys and hang with her mom. Dodge is born in Smoky's New Addition. Appearances Trapper: dark gray pup like his dad but has wavy fur like his mom with dark blue eyes. His paws and belly are white. He was given an orange collar by Ryder for his birthday. Faith: a dark brown pup with her father's green eyes, and wavy fur on her floppy ears like her mother, but the rest of her fur is smooth like Smoky's. Her paws and belly are also white. She was given a light blue collar from Ryder for her birthday. Dodge: a light grayish-brown pup with brown eyes. Like his older siblings, his paws and belly are white. He looks similar to his Uncle Rocky. For his birthday, Ryder gave him a red collar. He wears a hearing aid in his right ear because a few weeks after birth, Smoky finds out that Dodge is deaf but can hear a tiny bit out of his right ear. Personalities Trapper: Trapper is an adventurer. He loves to roam around Adventure Bay with the other pups. Whenever his dad or Uncle Rocky go on adventures, he tries to tag along. He loves being tickled and Faith uses it against him when he hides her toys. He is afraid of heights and the vet. Faith: Faith is a shy dog. She loves playing with her toys. Her favorite game is fetch. While she loves playing with the other pups, she is afraid to leave the area around the Lookout unless one of her parents comes with her. Her goal in life is to help other pups who are homeless. Dodge: Dodge is a pup who always wants to play with his older siblings. He is always full of energy and wants to hang around the older pups. He is afraid of cats. When Dodge talks, he tends to speak in the third person. Voice Actors Trapper: Young: Keith Mitchell-Voice of young Tod in Fox and the Hound Teenager: None yet Faith: Young: Judith Barsi-Voice of Anne Marie in All Dogs Go to Heaven Teenager: None yet Dodge: Young: Collin Dean- Voice of Greg from Over the Garden Wall Teenager: None yet Stories Appeared in By me: * Pups Go to Pup-School * Pups and the New Student * Smoky's New Addition (debut of Dodge) By others: * Not alone anymore (Trapper and Faith only) * Puppies Get a Job (Trapper only) * Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2) (Trapper only) * Pups and the walk down memory lane * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! (Trapper and Dodge only) * PAW Patrol Kart DS (Dodge only) * PAW Patrol Kart Wii (Trapper only) * Pups go to the Pound (Trapper and Faith only) * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol (Trapper and Faith only) * PAW Patrol Kart 8 (Trapper and Dodge only) * Pups and the flu * Pups and Christmas Eve (Dodge only) Collab stories appeared in: * Like Champ Like Son (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups Take a Bath (Trapper only) * Up All Night Trivia Random: * Trapper and Faith are in the same class as Sage, Winter, Aurora, Ace, and Lani despite their young age. * Trapper sometimes calls Faith, Fae and Faith sometimes calls Trapper, Trappy. * They were the youngest of the future gen pups before Rubble's pups were born. * Dodge is deaf but can hear a tiny bit out of his right ear thanks to a hearing aid. * Faith's pup-tag is of a pink flower while Trapper's is of a blue police siren. Mentors: Trapper: Trapper trains under his dad and chase on how to be a police pup. His favorite thing to do is turn on his dad's siren when he rides in his police truck. He reminds Chase of Smoky when he was a police pup trainee. Faith: Faith's mentor is Bandit. Growing up, she heard stories about all Bandit does for strays at the "Stray Pup Sanctuary" and eagerly helps him out there whenever possible. Her favorite thing to do is feed the little strays that stay there. Dodge: None yet! Relationship with their Cousins (Rocky's pups): Trapper and Faith love to hang out with their cousins. They look up to them. Their favorite game to play with their cousins is "Copypup" (Copycat game). This gets on the nerves of Sage and Aurora as it seems like that's all they want to do. Winter finds their little game adorable. Dodge doesn't have as close a relationship with his cousins due to his age but likes to try to hang with them whenever they are around. Crushes: * Trapper has a crush on Bandit's niece Destiny. * Faith likes Rubble's adopted son (Brutus's son) Pyro. * Dodge likes Rubble's daughter Marble. He is completely unaware that Marble's sister Pebble has feelings for him. Catchphrases: Trapper's Catchphrases: * "I'm gonna trap me some bad guys!" Gallery dodge1.jpg|Dodge trapper1.jpg|Trapper Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Next Generation Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Females Category:RockytheEco-pup's Pup Category:Fanon Pages